Our Souls Resonate Forever
by Earthenwolf
Summary: Maka and soul are married now and they are happy. But something happens and causing a greif filed gift containes lemons
1. Chapter 1

Our Souls Resonate Forever

**Unfortunately I do not own soul eater of the characters**

( I'm going to do alternating chapters so one will be soul them the next maka then back to soul and ect)

( oh these chapters will be short but I'm planning on having a lot of them)

Souls POV

I was so nervous standing there in front of everyone ..their eyes all on me. The color of my tux was red as was my shirt and I had a red rose. The suit fit my 6 foot body nicely but that's not what everyone was looking at. They were looking to see my reaction to the girl that would come in to the music. The music started really slow and I looked and at the doors swallowing trying to not seem as nurvas as I was cause that's not cool. The doors opened and the girl of my dreams stepped through. Maka was in a white dress with a red sash that trailed behind her. It was like a second skin it fit her small 5'5 inches. Her soft blond hair curled and pinned in a pattern so elegant but still her somehow. The lace that was over her nicely sized chest glittered in the sun. This was the day I had been looking forward to from the day she said yes. This was the day I could finally call Maka Alburn my wife. She would be Maka Evans. She walked down the isle in her fathers arms and she looked so beautiful I almost couldn't believe she was mine. When they reached me spirit gave me a look that I took as " you hurt her and you die". I never planned on hurting her so I didn't see a problem with that. Spirit put her hand in mine and I turned to face her. Death of corse was reading our vows. " repeat after me. I will cherish you forever and love you with all my heart. You will forever be at my side and I will protect you always. Weather it be from nightmares or enemies. All that in yours in now mine." Both maka and I said it. Death then said the words I had wanted to hear for so long " I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride" I pulled Maka close and showed my passion for her in a kiss so deep some would think I was trying to absorb her. "I now present to you mr. And mrs. Soul Evans. I was so happy I thought I would burst. Black star and Tsubaki of corse were the first ones up " THE GREAT GOD IS HERE TO WISH YOU LUCK!" he tackled them both into a huge hug. Tsubaki gave us each a hug while she was trying to to cry. " oh I'm so happy for you guys!". The rest of their friends followed suit. When the first dance came and our song came on Maka finally broke down and started crying. She followed my lead just like all the times we had danced before. The song showed our love for each other so completely it was hard to imagine that we rent the ones it was written for. When the dance finished everyone was clapping for us. I looked down into her eyes and through the shine of tears I saw that Maka was so happy. The wedding seemed to last forever and I could have gone without the toasts from black star but they sure did creat some interesting memories for me and my new wife to enjoy. When the last person said goodby I looked at maka and a wide grin broke across my face. I grabbed her up the traditional way and carried her up the stairs to the wedding suit that had been prepared. I kissed her the whole way up.

**As you can guess wedding lemons are on there way so if you don't like lemon don't read any father **


	2. Chapter 2

Our Souls Resonate Forever 2

I do not own soul eater

Warning major lemon ahead

Maka POV

Preface: The day I married soul may have been the best moment of my life but it may also have been the worst

Soul dragged me up the stairs to the suite that we had rented for the wedding night. He gave me his grin full of teeth the entire time suggesting what he had planned. I knew I couldn't wait for him to undress . Could get to the exciting part of the wedding day. When I got to the room I saw we were treated with a chocolate fountain and lots of fruit. In the back of my head I though up all sorts of things I could do with the chocolate all of them extremely interesting. While I was still checking out the food soul took. Advantage of my distraction and grabbed me around the waist and pushed me against the wall with his lips pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. I pushed him back and shoved him on the bed. I dipped my finger in chocolate then shoved it in his mouth. He sucked hard on the finger swirling it around with his tongue and nibbling on it with his sharp teeth. I backed up and beckoned with my finger for him to come. When he did I splayed my hands across his chest and grabbed a handful of fabric. His eyes widened as I began to pull on the buttons. He gave a frightening grin and ripped the whole shirt off. Even though we had been traditional and had preserved my purity I still wanted him so bad. I rubbed my hands across his bare chest running my ringers over his scar that ran over his abs. They were firm and hard from years of training. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around till her back was to him. With his breath on her neck he ran his hands over her corseted waist and up her back. He explored her back and neck with his mouth while he used his hands to unlace the dress. The dress slackened and then he slipped it over her shoulders and the rest went to the floor. Now all she had on was her lace panties and a strapless bra. He turned her back around and pressed her against him. I kissed him and pressed against him while my hands undid his belt. I yanked his pants down and off so he was only in a pair of boxers. Still kneeling in front of him she transformed her hand into a small syth and shredded his boxers off but didn't mark his precious skin. I stared his member in the face. I was very surprised. I had never seen a real life one but I'm sure soul's was pretty big. It stuck out straight at her. This whole time he was watching her reactions. She saw the challenge in his eye sand accepted it. She took his member firmly in her hand making him gasp. She yanked and rubbed then ran her tongue over the head. She wrapped her tongue around it then started to take him in as far as she could. Because he was so large it was a good thing she had no gag reflex because his dick was half way down her throat by the time he was fully sheathed. He moaned and he started to twitch. She could tell he was close so she moved back and released him. She didn't want him to end it yet. So far he was the only one that had, had any fun. She stood up and waited for him to get a little control back. Then she walked past him and layer on the bed. As she walked she took off what was remaining on her. So now she lay completely nude on the bed. She sprawled out like an invitation for him. He sailed like a mad man, his eyes crazy with lust. He jumped in top and took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Our souls resonate forever 3

Again I don't own soul eater

This is the second half of the lemon and it's spicy

Souls POV

Makas mouth felt so amazing on my manhood I thought I was going to cum all over her. But right before I did she pulled away and pulled me off the edge. She was now on the bed completely naked and she looked like an angel. I jumped on the bed on top of her. I pinned her to the bed with my body and pressed my member against her cavern but didn't enter her yet. I ran my hands down her sides pausing to squeeze her breasts. They were a lot larger then they were a few years ago. I continued down her waist then between her legs. My fingers slipped between her folds and massaged her. Her back arched and she moaned. The heat from her cavern was overwhelmingly sensitive to my already turned on nerves. The heat drove me crazy. I swirled my finger around hear entrance then stuck one finger in. She sucked in a breath and moaned loudly. I went in about two knuckles until she was shaking. Her cavern was so wet and tight I didn't know if just my finger would fit any further. I pulled it out and pulled away from the kiss we hand been sharing the whole time. I looked in her eyes and saw the brilliant green was full of lust. I knew she was ready. " soul you better do it now I'm not sure how much more teasing I can handle " came her beathey order. I was happy to oblige so I aligned myself with her and paused at her entrance. She dug her nails into my back that pushed me forward. I slid in just alitle bit and even that made her scream. I let her get used to my size before I pushed in more until I was pressing against her virginity. She was shaking but she wouldn't let me stop. I tried to be gentle so to not hurt her to much. She took a breath and looked me in the eye. " soul just do it " I backed out alitle bit mad slammed into her breaking her plate. I could feel the blood as she screamed but as her walls tightened around me I was almost overcome w desire. I let her adapt but when I saw she was fine I slid out a slight bit then went back in a little farther. " GOD DAMNIT SOUL FASTER, HARDER.. FILL ME!" makas screams filled my ears and mad me grin. I began to pound into her increasing my tempo with each thrust. I was close to my finish but I wouldn't let myself finish before her because cool guys don't finish first. I hit her G-spot and that made her shudder and her walls tightened to a point where it was almost painful. It took some effort to move in and out of her. I saw she was close so I pulled out almost all the way then slammed in her until I was fully sheathed. She clamped down on my throbbing dick and tremors went all through her body causing her to arch as her climax finally broke. Those tremors cause me to finish right after her. My seed rushed out and spilled into her, filling her. W both fell back onto the bed trying to catch our breath. Even as we were laying there we still didn't separate. I pulled out of her and flipped her around and gave her a kiss. " how was that?" she smiled and whispered in my ear " oh it was more amazing then I could have believed." I got up to pick our cloths up of the floor and saw the red on the sheets. My eyes widened." maka are you ok I didn't know there would be so much" " yes I'm fine" I went back over and kissed her on the cheek. We changed the sheets then climbed back into bed. She rested her head on my chest and she quickly fell asleep. I followed soon after lulled to sleep by her gentle breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Our souls resonate forever part 4

Sorry for the really long delay for the update but I was busy with school and my creativeness was just not flowing

Soul POV  
I woke up blinking trying to not be blinded by the sun that had woken me up. I looked at the woman in my arms and smiled. My fingers lightly brushed her soft peaches and cream skin that was lightly brushed gold from the morning light. She shifted and rolled over releasing my arm. I sat up and stared at her for a long minute. Then I got a naughty though in my head so I leaned over and kissed her gently so to not wake her up. We were both as we had fallen asleep, naked. I looked down at myself and my friend stared back up at me ready to go on with my plan. I gently took my time taking of the sheet that partially covered her, taking in with my eyes, all of her curvy body. The view of her almost took my breath away, I had never before noticed that she was tense but looking at h while completely relaxed and asleep I could tell the difference. I wanted her to wake up to me pleasuring her so I began to work my way down her body with my lips and tongue. When I reached her breasts I took one in each had shocked with the discovery that they had grown to a size where he could no longer fit the whole thing in his hand. So much for tiny tits i thought to myself. I smiled to myself and lowered my head and sucked hard. Maka moaned but didn't wake up. I did the same to that boobs sister and getting the same reaction out of her but this time she opened her eyes a bit but then sank back into sleep. I began to move lower till my mouth was about at her belly button. I knew she had been hesitant about his mouth down there but he decided to do it anyway. I went down further and spread her legs. I kissed the inside of each thigh before licking her wet folds. I felt her shudder at just the light touch of my tongue so I went deeper. By now I could tell she was awake cause she had moved slightly and now gripped the sheets. Her legs tightened around my head as my tongue probed her. She was shaking and panting so I knew she liked it but the next words out of her mouth surprised me. "Bite me soul leave your mark" I paused and moved my head up to look at her. She had no heasation in her voice or eyes so I gave her a smile full of teeth and I bit lightly on the sensitive pink skin I found there. She gasped and bucked her hips. She sat up quick put his head I between her hands and pulled him up to her mouth and kissed him. Then she growled " fuck me now soul". Happy to oblige I raised myself from the low position and aligned my hard member with her slit. I put just the tip in to make her pant and shudder with anticipation. "Damnit soul I married you now fuck me again and again until your imprinted in my skin" before she could finish all the way I slammed into her as far as I cold go. She screamed from either pain, pleasure, or both I'm not sure but she told me to keep going. I slammed in each time going faster and harder each time I was fully sheathed until her body shuddered and I felt her walls tighten around me as she climaxed. The tightening felt of good that it caused my finish to. As I slipped inside her she smiled up at me . I slipped out of her and kissed her."I love you maka""I love you to soul" . We got up and put some cloths on to go out and have breakfast. I attempted to make her eggs and bacon but I'm not a cook so it got alittle burned but she ate it with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Our souls resonate forever 5 I had to post this one soon after the last to make up for the few months it took me to put up chapter 4 Makas POV The day after our wedding soul woke me with nice surprise sex and then he tried making breakfast. I ate it smiling so to not hurt his feelings but it was a bit burnt. After getting up from my chair and i gave soul a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I make a quick stop by our room to get my bathing suit. I turned the shower on and steam billowed from the hot water. I put some of the mouthwatering honey scented bath oil in the water and stepped in. The hot water surrounded me and caressed my sore body. I was deep in the trance of the water. It felt almost like hands gently massaging my skin. With a start I realized it wasn't the water that caressed me it was my new husband whom had silently climbed in the shower with me. "What?" He looked at me innocently. I gave him a look then shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to have him shower with me. I put some soap on a sponge and slapped it on his chest and started to rub him all over. Purring while I cleaned him I noticed someone instantly harden. Laughing "down boy time for a brake" but when I looked up and saw the look I didn't laugh. Soul was looking at me with a hungry lustful smile. "Do we really need to wait?" With that he grabbed me and thrust into me. It didn't hurt as much with the water and it felt so good. He was quick as I asked but we still spent more then an hour in the shower. I got out and dried myself with the big fluffy towels then put on my little bikini. It was silver and black with little red stars. I slipped on the lace skirt that went over it then packed my bag for the beach. "SOUL ARE YOU READY YET!" He came running out of the bedroom with his glasses on his head and one flip flop on. "Yes I'm ready" I gave him a hard look then opened the door. I watched him the whole way to the beach. The way he walked and puffed his chest out suggested that he was confident. This wasn't a new look but it seemed to have changed slightly . He seemed to react to any movement I made, like he revolved around me. When we got to the beach he waited for me to put my stuff down then flashed me a evil smile and swept me off my feet. He swung me around and threw me in the water screaming. I got up and glared at him. " SOUL YOU ASS IM GONNA GET YOU!" I ran after him but the he stopped suddenly and I slammed into him. I tried to stop but my momentum knocked us both over with me on top of him. He rolled over and held me in the sand kissing me. After a while we got up and went back to our towels. I loved just watching him in he sun. The light made his pale skin glow and the water dripping out of his hair and down his skin looked surreal. I could spend all day looking at him and just taking in the view of his perfect body. Laying back I stretched out my body so the sun cold hit all of it and give me a nice tan. I did notice, to my amusement, that as I laid out souls eyes followed the contour of my body. His nose started dripping and he glided over to me pressing his hand on my butt. His other hand pulled my body closer to his and his mouth claimed mine with much passion and lust. He made love to me in a way that showed all his love. We spent the next few weeks like this in our cloud of blissful happiness 


End file.
